1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to hair care products and, more particularly, to a hair product application package and method for using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many individuals undergo the arduous task of grooming or treating their hair for various purposes through the application of assorted cosmetic substances. More specifically, moisture treatments, hair-coloring treatments, conditioning, and hair-straightener treatments are just a few examples.
Regarding hair-straightener treatments, a common annoyance realized by many is the reappearance of curls or what is commonly referred to as xe2x80x9cwild hairsxe2x80x9d around the hairline shortly after the application of the treatment. Such problem is further magnified for individuals possessing naturally curly hair. To combat the problem, many choose to self-administer various solutions found around the home as a quick-fix remedy. Such attempted remedy typically results in unwanted difficulties such as clumping and uneven distribution of the solution, an unsightly, greasy appearance, and possible damage to the hair.
Accordingly, there is a need for a means by which a clear, gelatinous substance can be easily applied to curly hair in order to facilitate straightening thereof which is gentle on the hair and virtually undetectable by casual observation, in a manner which is quick, easy, and effective. The development of the hair product application package and method for using the same fulfills this need.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related.
The following patents disclose applicators and brushes for use in the application of cosmetics and hair care products:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,053,179, issued in the name of Lhuisset, U.S. Pat. No. 5,655,551, issued in the name of Knight; U.S. Pat. No. 5,762,432, issued in the name of Dunleavy et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,845,653, issued in the name of Abercrombie; U.S. Pat. No. 4,875,792, issued in the name of Canada; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,241,411 B1, issued in the name of Brieva et al.
The following patents disclose mascara applicators:
U.S. Pat. No. RE 37,605 E, issued in the name of Clay; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,816,728, issued in the name of Nardolillo et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,220,254 B1, issued in the name of Gueret, discloses a device for packaging and applying a substance that is a liquid, a semiliquid, or a powder, particularly a cosmetic product.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,964,226, issued in the name of Sobel, discloses an apparatus and method for applying a hair product to hair.
U.S. Des. Pat. No. 445,953 S, issued in the name of Smith, discloses the ornamental design for a hair care bottle with applicator.
U.S. Des. Pat. No. 449,407 S, issued in the name of Altobellis et al., discloses the ornamental design for an applicator for applying a viscous fluid.
And, U.S. Des. Pat. No. 451,638 S, issued in the name of Lablaine, discloses the ornamental design for a cosmetics applicator.
Consequently, a need has been felt for a means by which a clear, gelatinous substance can be easily applied to curly hair in order to facilitate straightening thereof which is gentle on the hair and virtually undetectable by casual observation, in a manner which is quick, easy, and effective.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a hair product application package which includes a sealable, translucent container for storing a product applicator and product supply.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a cap having an ergonomic design thereby allowing user to easily manipulate and control the applicator during use.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an applicator having bristles defined as split fibers.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a hollow wiper serving to remove excess product supply from bristles.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a product supply of a clear, gelatinous or jelly-like substance having properties facilitating a greaseless, non-wet appearance when applied to consumer""s hair.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a product supply serving to smooth or straighten hair for a duration of approximately 6 hours per application.
It is another object of the present invention to provide product supply designed and configured so as to be applied to curly hair, particularly individuals possessing naturally curly hair, in order to facilitate straightening thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a product supply having a composition being hypoallergenic and non-flaking.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a product supply having a composition which prevents occlusivity.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a hair product being easy to apply.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method of use for the hair product application package.
Briefly described according to one embodiment of the present invention, a hair product application package and method of use is provided for applying a supply of hair gel product to curly hair in order to facilitate straightening thereof. A translucent plastic container is included for storing the clear, gelatinous composition.
A product applicator is provided for facilitating application of the gelatinous composition: The product applicator has an ergonomically designed cap defined as having a plurality of finger-gripping channels allowing user to easily manipulate and control the product applicator during use. The container is designed and configured to threadedly receive the cap in such a manner so as to produce an air-tight sealable connection therebetween, thus preventing drying, leakage, spillage, or evaporation of stored product supply. The cap is further defined as having a semi-flexible, plastic rod extending longitudinally therefrom.
An axle is fixedly secured to the rod via epoxy. The axle is comprised of bristles which are securably embedded circumferentially along a length thereof. The bristles are defined as split fibers fabricated from a combination of natural and synthetic materials.
A hollow wiper, integrally molded below a threaded neck of container, serves to remove excess product supply or gelatinous composition from bristles of product applicator.
The product supply is defined as a clear, gelatinous or jelly-like composition having properties facilitating a greaseless, non-wet appearance when applied to consumer""s hair. The product supply is further designed and configured to be applied more particularly to areas defining user""s hairline. The product supply is comprised of the following ingredients: glycerol monooleate (GMO); sodium stearate; glycerin; purified H2O; antibacterial agent; triundecanoin; isocetyl alcohol; and preservatives.
The use of the present invention allows a user to apply a gelatinous hair product to curly hair in order to facilitate straightening thereof which is virtually undetectable by casual observation, in a manner which is quick, easy, and efficient.